1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more specifically, to a connector for connecting a first board to a second board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to connect devices and interfaces, various kinds of connectors are widely used in electronic products such as notebooks, motherboards and interface cards etc. Most of the connectors transmit electrical signals through mutual contact of metal lines. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a 3-dimensional diagram of a metal line connector 10 according to the prior art. The metal line connector 10 includes a male connector 12 installed on an interface card 14 and a female connector 16 installed on a circuit board 18, wherein the male connector 12 and the female connector 16 are detachable by inserting the male connector 12 into the female connector 16. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a side-view diagram of the metal line connector 10 while separated. The transmission of electrical signals between the interface card 14 and the circuit board 18 depends on mutual contact of metal lines 20 on the male connector 12 and metal lines 22 on the female connector 16. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a side-view diagram of the metal line connector 10 while connected. The male connector 12 and the female connector 16 of the metal line connector 10 are connected by pressing both connectors 12, 16 to insert the male connector 12 into the female connector 16, so that the metal lines 20 and the metal lines 22 can contact each other completely to ensure the signal transmission. Please refer to FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a top-view diagram of the female connector 16 connected to the circuit board 18. Electrical signals output by the interface card 14 are transmitted from the metal lines 20 of the male connector 12 to the metal lines 22 of the female connector 16, then transmitted to the circuit board 18 through goldfingers 24 on the circuit board 18 connected to the metal lines 22.
However, the metal line connector 10 according to the prior art depends on connection of rigid bodies, therefore due to the height of the connector itself, the two boards to be connected cannot be adhered to each other. To keep pace with the trend requiring electronic products to be compact, the required space of the connector must be reduced. Secondly, the interval distance between the metal lines is limited in manufacturing process. Considering the technology and the cost, the interval distance can be reduced to approximately 0.6 mm. The required space of the connector can be reduced through a further reduction of the interval distance of the metal lines. Thirdly, metal line connectors are widely used devices produced in enormous quantities. It is beneficial to the industry if other cost-saving materials are used.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a connector to solve the problems of the prior art mentioned above.
Briefly summarized, a connector according to the present invention is used to connect a first board to a second board, which includes at least one conductive media comprising a plurality of insulating layers and a plurality of conductive layers, in which each layer is formed between two insulating layers. The connector further includes a frame comprising a hollow space for holding the conductive media.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.